There are numerous portable child restraint systems available to the consumer, all of which depend on the seat belt of the automobile or aircraft to hold them in place. Even at best, a child restraint system that depends on the vehicle seat belt to protect the child in the event of a vehicle crash in no way can match the safety and reliability of a restraint system that is made an integral part of the vehicle seat frame. Many states have passed strict laws requiring young children to be in an approved child seat when traveling in a passenger automobile. However, there is no know state requirement for a child seat in a bus or aircraft. The present invention, since it is an integral part of a passenger seat back, can be placed in a bus or aircraft and when stored, provide a comfortable adult seat. At present, many airlines have no infant or child restraint system. If the infant is small, the mother and child buckle together. In case of a survivable crash, the mother's body would obviously crush the child against the seat belt. The present invention, when used in an airliner, would require a person to pay for a seat for an infant, but in a survivable crash, it would guarantee the infant would also have a chance to survive. In addition, if there are no requirements for an infant seat on the aircraft, the seat could be folded up and sold as an adult seat. The same logic would hold true for a bus vehicle. A number of inventors have recognized the advantage of having a child seat being attached to the vehicle. One such invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,481 to G. M. Mast et. al. who describes a child's chair and a infant bed, neither of which have any restraining system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,450 to Gambotti claims a child seat folding into the back of the front seat of an automobile with the child riding backwards. U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,201 to Strahler describes a cradle folding into the back seat of an automobile, however, the seat being a removable block on which the child sits. U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,135 to Freeland describes a folding child seat that utilizes the seat bottom to form a seat in which the child rides backwards. pAll of the above patents have the limitation of only a single restraint system, while the present invention has a dual restraint system which is a safety harness and a restraint bar. In addition, the present child restraint system conforms to Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard No. 213, latest revision 8/30/84.